lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Man in Black
| Last= | Count=37 | Name=Heeft geen naam | AKA=Het Monster Het Rookmonster Cerberus Smokey De Zwarte Rook John Locke Yemi Alex Rousseau Christian Shephard Medusa spider | Actor=Titus Welliver | AltCasting=Terry O'Quinn (als John Locke) Adetokumboh McCormack (als Yemi) Tania Raymonde (als Alex) CGI (als het rookmonster) John Terry (als Christian Shephard) | Place=Het Eiland | S1Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS1 | S2Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS2 | S3Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS3 | MPEp=Character appearances#Man in BlackMP | S4Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS4 | S5Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS5 | S6Ep=Character appearances#Man in BlackS6 }} De identiteit die geen naam heeft (die vaak vermeldt wordt als: Jacobs broer, Man in Black, Adam, Het Monster, Rook Monster, Jacobs vijand, Cerberus en het Beveiligingssysteem van het Eiland) is een Eilandbewoner van het Eiland en de tweeling broer van Jacob. Geboren en getogen op het Eiland, verlangde hij naar een andere plaats van overzee, nog niet wetend dat er ander leven was behalve het Eiland. Hij bracht veel van zijn tijd door met de overlevenden van zijn biologische moeder Claudia waar hij een manier zocht om van het Eiland te komen, zoeken naar de Bron van het Eiland die zijn geadopteerde Moeder ooit aan hen had laten zien. Echter zorgde zijn geadopteerde moeder ervoor dat zijn plannen in duig vielen nadat zij alle mensen vermoordde. In woede vermoordde hij 'moeder'. Hij was zo vastberaden om van het Eiland te gaan wat uiteindelijk tot zijn 'verlies van menselijkheid' leidde, nadat Jacob hem in De Bron van het Eiland gooide. Hierdoor veranderde hij in het 'zwarte rookpluim' die de uiterlijke van de overledenen kon aannemen. Wetend dat de enige manier om van het Eiland te komen was, door zijn broer te vermoorden en daarmee ook al zijn vervangers, ontstond er een rivaliteit tussen de broers, hoewel ze elkaar niet pijn konden doen. De broers brachten eeuwen op het Eiland door, waar Jacob steeds mensen naar het Eiland bracht om hun te testen, tot zijn grote ergernis. In het jaar 2007 verscheen hij als de individu John Locke en wist Benjamin Linus te manipuleren om Jacob te vermoorden waardoor hij 'vast zat' in het lichaam van John Locke. Vanaf dat moment probeerde hij om Jacobs vervangers te vermoorden zodat hij het Eiland kan verlaten. Dit probeerde hij o.a door ze samen te brengen in een onderzeeer en deze op te blazen. Hij verwisselde Jack's rugzak waar hij explosieven in had gedaan. Uiteindelijk overlijden alleen Jin en Sun in de onderzeeer. Geschiedenis Vroegere tijden thumb|left|De Man in Black afgebeeld op de muur onder de [[Tempel.]] Het is onbekend waar de Man in Black oorspronkelijk vandaan komt. Hij beweerde tegen Sawyer dat hij ooit ook plezier, woede, angst en verraad voelde. ( ) De Man in Black blijkt verschillende connecties te hebben met de oude geschiedenis van het Eiland, en de personen die de kamer onder de Tempel bouwden. Samen met verschillende hiërogliefen stond er een illustratie op één van de muren met het monster (in rookmonstervorm) dat tegenover de Egyptische god Anubis staat. Dit kan aanduiden dat de bewoners van het Eiland het monster als een wezen of een god zagen. Onder de deze illustraties lag een steen met verschillende gaten erin waar het monster uitkwam en de kamer binnentrad. ( ) De oude bewoners van het Eiland bleken ook een methode te hebben om het monster op te roepen. Om dit te doen moest een kleine waterplas worden droog gelegd in een geheime kamer onder de Barakken. De hiërogliefen op de deur bedekte deze kamer wat betekende "opgeroepen om te beschermen", verder blijkt dat het monster diende als een soort beveiliging. ( ) Negentiende eeuw thumb|left|[[Jacob en de Man in Black.]] Ergens in het jaar 1800 leefde Jacob op het eiland onder het Standbeeld. Jacob was zijn gevangen vis aan het eten, op het moment waarop de vijand, een donkerharig persoon, het strand kwam oplopen richting Jacob. De vijand begroette Jacob en ging naast hem zitten. Ze keken beiden naar het schip (waarschijnlijk de Black Rock) dat het eiland naderde. De vijand beschuldigde Jacob dat de mensen op het schip het eiland gevonden hadden dankzij Jacob, om de man te bewijzen dat hij het verkeerd had over de aard van de mens. Volgens de man komen ze altijd en vernielen alles, en het eindigt volgens hem altijd hetzelfde. Na een korte pauze vraagt de man of Jacob enig idee heeft hoe graag hij hem wil vermoorden. Jacob zegt dat hij dat wel weet en de man vertelt dat hij op een dag een "achterpoortje" zal vinden en hem zo zal kunnen vermoorden. Jacob vertelt de man dat hij hier zal zijn als de tijd er is. De vijand verlaat Jacob en zegt dat het altijd leuk is om met hem te praten. Jacob zegt ook dat hij het leuk vond, zonder zijn naam te noemen. De vijand verlaat dan het strand en loopt weer terug de jungle in. Tijd van het DHARMA-Initiatief Het is onbekend hoeveel het DHARMA-Initiatief afwist van de Man in Black en zijn oorsprong, hoewel de bouw van het sonarhek aanduidt dat ze van zijn bestaan afwisten. De video van de Barakken, die getoond werd aan nieuwe recruten, zal Pierre Chang vertellen dat het hek gebouwd is voor de bescherming van het "wild" van het Eiland om DHARMA te beschermen. ( ) In het jaar 1974 betrad Richard Alpert de Barakken waarop Horace Goodspeed aan hem vroeg hoe ze langs het sonarhek gekomen waren, waarop Richard antwoordde dat dat hek "andere dingen" buiten houdt, maar niet ons. ( ) Het huis van de leider van het DHARMA-Initiatief blijkt echter gebouwd te zijn bij de ingang van de geheime kamer om het monster op te roepen en de ingang naar de Tunnels. Het is onbekend hoeveel de DHARMA afwisten van de Man in Black en hoe belangrijk de kamer was. ( ) De branddeurkaart, gemaakt door Stuart Radzinsky in de Zwaan, bevat een aantal nummers en verwijzingen naar "Cerberus-activiteiten" dat waarschijnlijk verwijst naar de Man in Black. ( ) 1988 thumb|Het [[monster loert over het team.]] Toen het wetenschapsteam van Danielle Rousseau op het Eiland strandde, liepen ze de jungle in nadat een door de tijd reizende Jin hun vertelde over de radiotoren. Op een gegeven moment merkte Montand dat Nadine vermist was. De groep schreeuwde maar kreeg geen antwoord. Opeens hoorden ze een geluid. Het team vroeg aan Jin wat het was waarop hij antwoordde dat het "het monster" was. thumb|left|Montand wordt het gat in gesleurd. Secondes later vloog Nadines lichaam omhoog en vervolgens op de grond. Danielle liep geschrokken naar haar toe en Jin schreeuwde dat ze moesten rennen. De groep rende verder de jungle in waar Montand opeens het monster in de bosjes zag. Opeens loerde het vlak voor zich. Het monster maakte een hard geluid en loerde over Montand. Opeens greep het Montand vast aan zijn been en sleurde hem verder de jungle in. De groep wist Montand vast te pakken en ze werden ook mee gesleurd. Het monster ging een gat in, bij de muur van de tempel en probeerde Montand er ook mee in te slepen. De groep pakte Montand vast en probeerde hem terug te trekken. Het Monster draaide zijn arm om waardoor zijn arm er af gerukt werd en Montand werd de tempel in gesleurd. De anderen (behalve Jin en Danielle) besloten om het gat in te gaan, aangezien ze Montands stem konden horen. ( ) In het jaar 2007 reisde Jin opnieuw samen met Hurley, Kate, Sayid en Jack door het gat waar Montand gesleurd was door het Monster. Het bleek echter dat Montad het niet lang had overleefd aangezien zijn lichaam bij de opening van het gat lag. Jin zei dat het rookmonster hem erin had gesleurd. ( ) Wat er precies gebeurde met het wetenschapsteam onder de Tempel is onbekend, maar twee maanden later, in het jaar 1989, vond Jin twee lichamen van Lacombe en Brennan bij Rousseaus kamp op het strand. Hij zag vervolgens de confrontatie met Danielle die Robert onder schot hield. Danielle beweerde dat Robert niet zichzelf was en dat de andere leden ziek waren geworden en dat ze veranderd waren door het Monster. Robert beweerde dat het Monster alleen diende als een beveiligingssysteem voor de Tempel. Echter nadat Robert haar overtuigd had om zijn wapen te laten zakken, probeerde Robert haar neer te schieten maar zijn wapen bleef klemmen waardoor Danielle hem neerschoot. Later (aan het einde van de serie) worden ook Claire en Sayid 'besmet' door het rookmonster. Ze worden zoals Dogen dat noemde 'ziek', iets zwarts groeide in hen. Sayid gaf aan geen emoties meer te kunnen voelen. ( ) Na de crash van Oceanic Vlucht 815 thumb|left|Het lichaam van [[Seth Norris. ]] Na de crash van Oceanic Vlucht 815 op het Eiland, stond de Man in Black bekend als het "monster". Op hun eerste nacht op het Eiland, reisde hij door de jungle voor het overlevenden kamp. Hij maakte luide machine-achtige geluiden en bomen werden uit de grond getrokken, Rose vertelde dat het geluid haar bekend voorkwam, ondanks dat ze van Bronx, New York kwam. ( ) thumb|[[John Locke aanschouwt de Man in Black.]] De volgende dag probeerde de overlevenden Jack, Kate en Charlie een ontvanger te halen uit de cockpit die in de jungle was neergestort. De piloot was levend gevonden maar was uit het wrakstuk getrokken door de Man in Black in zijn rook monster vorm. De piloot was later dood aangetroffen in een boom, hoog in de boom, en zijn lichaam bleek onder de bloed te zitten. De Man in Black achtervolgde vervolgens Jack, Kate en Charlie door de jungle maar verdween toen het ophield met regenen. Tijdens de achtervolging verborgen Charlie en Kate zich achter een aantal wortels, wat hem blijkbaar tegenhield. Zijn grom kon gehoord horen op het strand. ( ) Drie dagen later was John Locke in de jungle aan het jagen voor zwijnen waar hij voor het eerst de Man in Black ontmoette. Hij naderde hem van boven en Locke stond op en keek het aan. Locke overkwam niets. Locke vertelde Michael dat hij "in het oog van het Eiland keek, en wat hij zag was prachtig". ( ) Later vertelde John dat hij een "prachtig vel licht" zag, was het onduidelijk wat hij daadwerkelijk zag en of hij daadwerkelijk de Man in Black in rook monster vorm zag. ( ) Tijdens dag 6, nadat de overlevenden op het Eiland gecrasht waren, achtervolgde jack zijn vader, Christian Shephard waardoor hij de grotten op het Eiland vond waarna ze wilde verhuizen voor een veilige locatie. Later (tegen het einde van de serie) geeft de Man in Black toe aan Jack dat hij de gedaante van Jack's vader had aangenomen om hem de weg te wijzen naar vers drinkwater/de grotten. Arzt ging een discussie aan met Hurley en Michael dat ze niet naar de grotten moesten verhuizen omdat hij begon over insecten die eieren in monden van mensen leggen bij grotten en dat de grotten ook verschillende insecten aantrekken. Opeens hoorde ze het geluid van de Man in Black achter hen waardoor hij van gedachte veranderde om toch naar de grotten te gaan. (Arzt & Crafts) frame|left|De Man in Black (in rook monster vorm) reist door de jungle. Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate en Arzt werden achtervolgd wanneer ze in het Donkere Gebied kwamen, op weg naar de Black Rock. Ze verstoppen zich achter een aantal hoge bomen waar Danielle zegt dat ze veilig zijn. Jack vraagt haar wat hen achtervolgt, en Danielle noemt het "Het Veiligheidssysteem". Jack vraagt wat het doet, en ze vertelt hem dat "zijn taak is als die van elk ander beveiligingssysteem: iets te beveiligen." Kate vraagt dat wat het beveiligt, waarop Rousseau antwoordt, "Het Eiland." Later, tijdens hun terugtocht door “Donkere Gebied”, wordt de groep weer achterna gezeten, terwijl ze de dynamiet dragen die bedoeld is om de deur van het luik op te blazen. De Man in Black verschijnt als een smalle draad van rook die door zowel door Jack als door Kate gezien wordt. Het komt plotseling dichterbij, gevolgd door de bekende geluiden en explosies vanaf de grond waarbij bomen uit de grond getrokken worden. right|thumb|Het monster trekt Locke de grond in. Locke is er zeker van dat het “Monster” hem niets aandoet en besluit niet te gaan rennen. Deze keer valt het "Monster" hem echter wel aan en gooit hem tegen de grond. Nadat hij verschrokken omhoog kijkt, staat hij op en begint als een bezetene te rennen. Dan wordt hij gegrepen en over de grond gesleurd aan zijn linkervoet. Jack is in de tussentijd teruggekomen en het lukt hem om Locke bij de armen te grijpen. Locke wordt dan in een gat in de grond getrokken, maar Jack houdt hem vast, en weet ervoor te zorgen dat hij er niet in valt. (Je kunt de zwarte rook om zijn enkel zien voordat hij in het gat getrokken wordt) Locke vertelt Jack dat alles goed komt, en dat hij hem moet laten gaan. Maar Jack weigert, en geeft Kate de opdracht om het dynamiet uit zijn rugtas te pakken en het in het gat te gooien. Wanneer zij dit doet, volgt een grote explosie en wordt Locke vrijgelaten. De wolk van zwarte rook is te zien, en vaagt weg van de groep. thumb|left|Eko aanschouwt de Man in Black. Zes dagen na de aanval op Locke aanschouwden Charlie en Mr. Eko de Man in Black in zijn rookmonstervorm terwijl ze door de jungle liepen. Eko ziet het monster eerst als een snel voorbijgaande streep van zwarte rook. Later, wanneer Charlie in een boom zit, hoort Eko verschillende geluiden om zich heen, waarbij hij nieuwsgierig en zoekend ronddraait, het bekende hoorngeluid wordt gehoord en het monster verschijnt. Het monster waant zich richting Eko en hij wordt wordt gealarmeerd door Charlie om te rennen, maar Eko blijft staan. Het monster komt snel tot bij Eko, die zich onverschrokken toont. Wanneer het monster voor Eko zweeft worden verschillende beelden uit Eko’s verleden getoond, dat te zien was in het monster. Daarna werd het monster smaller en het krimpt dramatisch wanneer het zich in de grond terugtrekt. Charlie beschrijft het als "een schepsel gemaakt van draaiende zwarte rook ". Drie weken na de laatste ontmoeting verscheen de Man in Black zich als Yemi, de overleden broer van Eko. Hij verscheen meerdere malen voor Eko als Yemi en vertelde hem dat hij berecht moest worden. Terwijl Eko zijn tocht naar de Beechcraft maakte, de laatste rustplaats van Yemi, verscheen de Man in Black als het rookmonster voor Eko vanaf een afstand. Om Eko te testen, verscheen hij als een figuur uit Eko's verleden die hem vertelde dat het tijd was om berecht te worden. Wanneer Eko rustte bij de rivierbedding, verscheen de Man in Black achter hem en Eko merkte hem op door de weerspiegeling van het water. De Man in Black trok vlak daarna terug de jungle in, vlak voordat Locke eraan kwam. thumb|De Man in Black grijpt Eko. Later die dag vind Eko het Beachcraft en verscheen de Man in Black opnieuw voor Eko en vroeg hem om zijn verleden op te biechten. Eko vertelde dat hij geen spijt had voor alles wat hij had gedaan voor het redden van zijn broers leven en vroeg ook geen vergiffenis aan Yemi. Yemi vertelde hem "Je praat tegen me alsof ik je broer bent" en verdween vervolgens in de jungle. Nadat Eko hem de jungle in volgde, verscheen hij als de zwarte rookpluim, en rekte zich uit tot een grootte van een paar meter hoog. Hij greep Eko en sloeg hem tegen verschillende bomen aan en op de grond en verwondde hem. De Man in Black verdween wanneer Locke het geluid van de Man in Black hoorde vanuit de Parel en naar boven kwam. Momenten later stierf Eko in Lockes armen nadat hij zijn laatste woorden zijn oor fluisterde. Wanneer gevraagd werd aan Locke wat hij zei, zei Locke dat hij zei dat wij de volgende waren. Negen dagen later gooide Nikki een spin op Paulo, waarna een geluid te horen was, dat van de Man in Black in rookmonstervorm, en even later kwamen er meerdere spinnen op Nikki af. Zowel Nikki en Paulo waren verlamd en verondersteld dood te zijn. Ze waren per ongeluk levend begraven wat uiteindelijk hun dood veroorzaakte. Tijdens de Official Lost Podcast van 21 maart 2008 werd bevestigd dat deze spin daadwerkelijk de Man in Black was. ( ) thumb|left|De Man in Black wordt tegengehouden door het [[sonarhek.]] De volgende dag waren Juliet en Kate aan elkaar vastgebonden met handboeien en liepen door de jungle. Ze begonnen te vechten en te ruziën met elkaar waardoor Kate Juliet verwondde. Secondes later hoorde ze de Man in Black, in rookmonstervorm. Ze stopten met vechten en begonnen te rennen toen de Man in Black hun achterna begon te zitten. Juliet deed alsof ze er niets over wist en ze verstopten zich in de wortels van een boom. Terwijl ze achter de wortels zaten, keek de Man in Black naar hen waar hij vervolgens een aantal lichtflitsen richting Kate en Juliet uitzond. Hij liet ze vervolgens alleen. ( ) De volgende dag verscheen de Man in Black opnieuw aan hen in zijn rookmonstervorm. Kleinere delen van rook kwamen bij elkaar tot een grotere en begonnen met het achtervolgen van Juliet en Kate. Deze keer deed Juliet haar handboeien af, aangezien ze een sleutel in haar broekzak had, en zette het sonarhek aan. Nadat Kate aan haar kant van het hek stond activeerde Juliet het hek. De Man in Black kwam toen tevoorschijn en probeerde door het hek te komen maar werd tegengehouden door het hek. Juliet vertelde dat ze niet wisten wat het was maar dat het niet van ons hek hield. ( ) thumb|De Man in Black valt de huursoldaten van [[Charles Widmore aan.]] Terwijl de Barakken onder aanval waren van Martin Keamy en zijn team van huursoldaten, nadat ze Alex hadden vermoord, wist Benjamin Linus de Man in Black op te roepen door vanaf zijn huis een geheime kamer te betreden die leidde naar een put die hij moest droogleggen. De Man in Black verscheen enkele minuten later en verscheen als één grote, snel bewegende rookvorm die parallel van de grond afstond. Hij viel de huursoldaten aan terwijl Ben en Lockes groep ontsnapten van Bens huis. Hoewel slechts één van de huursoldaten serieus gewond was geraakt door de Man in Black, veroorzaakte hij grote schade en paniek onder zijn tegenstanders die op hem vuurden met vuurwapens. Keamy beschreef de Man in Black als een zwarte pilaar van rook. Tijdens de aanval haalde hij ook bomen uit de grond, zoals hij deed tijdens de eerste dag dat Oceanic Vlucht 815 op het Eiland kwam. De Man in Black verscheen groter dan zijn vorige aanschouwing. ( ) Na de redding van de Oceanic Six Op een gegeven moment, na de redding van de Oceanic Six, ging Claire Littleton (die op het Eiland gebleven was) de Man in Black beschouwen als een "vriend" en herkende hem in zijn verschillende gedaantes. De Man in Black zou Claire hebben verteld dat de Anderen haar baby Aaron zouden hebben in de Tempel, wat haar een vijandelijke houding gaf tegen de Anderen. Ook vertelde Claire dat de Man in Black haar hielp om te overleven in de jungle de komende drie jaar voor de Anderen. Echter is zijn ware relatie met Claire onbekend. ( ) Na de crash van Ajira Flight 316 thumb|De Man in Black introduceert zichzelf als "[[John Locke".|left]] Kort na de noodlanding van Ajira Airways Vlucht 316, verscheen de Man in Black als John Locke in het water, vlak bij het overlevenden kamp op het Hydra-eiland. Hij introduceerde zichzelf als "John Locke", en wanneer er naar zijn herriningen werden gevraagd over hoe hij op het Eiland gekomen was, vertelde hij tegen Ilana dat hij net zo verrast was als haar en dat hij zich herrinderde te sterven. Hij vond later Benjamin Linus in de ziekenboeg in het Hydra station nadat hij geïnformeerd was door Ceasar dat er gewonden waren tijdens de crash. Wanneer Ceasar vroeg of hij Ben kende vertelde de man in Black dat hij de genen was die hem vermoordde. ( ) Kort daarna werd Ben wakker en verwelkomde de Man in Black hem in het "Land van de levenden". ( ) en:The Man in Black Categorie:Flashbackpersonages Categorie:Personages